duspuriafandomcom-20200214-history
Cemetary Park
Cemetary Park is a recreation area in the Museum District of Xanopolis Cemetary Park Cemetary Park is the largest park in the the Museum District of Xanopolis. Although a place of reverance initially, the park has become a center for recreation and relaxation. Beginnings Prior to the 10th great war there was a colossal amplitheater and gladiator arena where the park sits today. The amplitheater had been dug out of the city over time and was nearly 3/4 of a mile long and 1/2 a mile wide. In the 10the great war, Xar the necromancer guided his skeletal army of 13,000 out of the harbor and into the heart of Xanopolis. The move surprised Sir Laudemilk, the regiment's general. He had prepared his army of 3,300 for an assault against Xanopolis' walls. Laudemilk panicked and ordrered all his soldiers into the docks to meet the advancing hoard. The soldiers, unprepared for hand combat with so many enemies, were quickly routed against the undead host. Greggor Ironforge, the city's top Priest of Ogun, had been left in charge of 1,150 laborers and craftsmen who had been dubbed "The Reserves" by the arrogant Laudemilk. In reality they were used as errand runners and laborers as they built the city's defenses. A job given to them to "preserve the strength" of the knights. In reality it had toughened "The Reserves" as the knight's strength atrophied in the wait for combat. When Greggor Ironforge saw what the foolish Laudemilk had done, he knew his forces had to act or the city's 19,000 women, children, eldery, and wounded would be massacred. He hatched a plan which would cement his legacy as the city's savior. Ignoring, Laudemilk's calls to attempt retreat through the gates which had been barricaded shut no less, he instructed his men to use carts, hale bales, troughs and anything available to form a crude funnel leading towards the basin of the amplitheater. Taking 40 of his swiftest warriors, he led that force to the skeleton army. Rather then engage the enemy though he simply remained out of reach. The skeletons, frenzied from the battle with Laudemilk's knights, ignored their handler's commands and pursued Greggor en mass. He led the skeletons right down the funnel where they bottlnecked and formed a massive pile. Greggor troops had taken positions on the rising rows of the amplitheater and slowly retreated as they dropped their sledgehammers on the skeletons which weren't crushed in the pile. The result was a route, but unlike the battle in the docks, this battle went to "The Reserves." Out of "The Reserves" 1,150 soldiers 314 had fallen including Greggor Ironforge. The remains of approximately 12,125 skeletons were counted in the whole. The remaining were mopped up by "The Reserves" and surviving knights. Sir Laudemilk was believed to have been killed by a ghoul and was rounded up by the handlers of the skeleton army as they retreated. The park was dedicated as a grave for the 317 members of "The Reserves" and the 12,125 villagers, warriors, merchants, and nobles which comprised the skeleton army. It was treated as a cemetary for over 60 years before slowly becoming the park it is today. Related Features *The Statue of Greggor Ironforge sits at the South edge of the park standing watch over the park. *The Hammer of Greggor Ironforge has disappeared from the statue's grip.